1-800 Assassino
by estelle0
Summary: Cesare, directeur d'une grande multinationale, s'ennuie ferme et trouve le numéro d'une hotline... Il appelle et ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il va trouver! Du nawak, du nawak, du nawak!


**Salut à tous! **

**Je suis de retour sur AC pour un OS du nawak de l'absolu que je poste seul (hors du recueil Backstage QUI SERA UPDATE, j'ai plein de drabbles que j'ai eu la flemme de poster, oui c'est mal, non y'a pas de café). **

**Tout ça est parti d'une conférence des doubleurs d'AC (tapez 1-800 assassino sur Youtube, et appréciez!), de Brotherhoot, tumblr que je vénère, et de Dicktremayne qui m'a ordonné de l'adapter en fanfic (le concept est d'elle, JE PRECISE, merci Robert!). Merci aussi à Connor pour son aide/avis/churros!**

**Je suis DESOLEE encore une fois de coller des phrase en anglais partout, mais c'est juste que parfois, le français... C'moche. Ce qui est en anglais est donc naturellement les phrases d'origine que j'ai récupérée de l'enregistrement et que je tenais absolument à caser!**

**EVIDEMMENT rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Ubisoft, aux doubleurs anglais d'AC et... TROP DE MONDE, rien n'est à moi, même pas le concept, allez vénérer les autres. Naméo!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>CALL 1-800 ASSASSINO<strong>

Cesare passa entre les bureaux de son entreprise, désormais déserte à une heure si tardive. Borgia'sApplePower était entièrement vide, ses bureaux alignés soigneusement avaient été abandonnés par tous les employés dès l'heure de fermeture arrivée.

Cesare était le terriblement puissant et ennuyeux patron de cette multinationale tentaculaire, et actuellement, il était également l'homme le plus énervé de la terre. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui.

En effet, suite à une _remarquable _panne technique, le système de sécurité était foutu depuis deux semaines, et malgré les efforts des informaticiens, rien n'y faisait, les caméras restaient désespérément éteintes et les alarmes refusaient de sonner, même si on fracassait une vitre avec un parpaing.

Suite à cet ennui, les patrouilles des gardiens avaient été doublées, puis triplées, le tout de nuit, pour compenser la faille technique. Ca ne leur avait pas plu, du tout, et Cesare avait vu Ezio Auditore, le délégué du personnel, débarquer en trombe dans son bureau, fouiller dans son sac, et en ressortir six pétitions des gardes de nuit, puis un préavis de grève, le tout noyé dans des dizaines de tickets de caisse et autres papiers étranges et non-identifiés.

Même Micheletto, son ami d'enfance et chef des gardiens, avait refusé de patrouiller et était rentré chez lui en lui jetant sèchement qu'il « allait falloir voir à pas trop déconner non plus ».

Dégoûté, Cesare avait donc appelé pour la nuit un groupe de gardiennage privé, indépendant à son entreprise. Curieusement, ils étaient surbookés, et pour arranger le tout, ne pouvaient arriver que trois heures après la fermeture, soit dans deux heures au moment précis où il déambulait dans ses locaux vides. Forcé de les attendre, il marchait lentement, plus énervé que jamais. Quoique, énervement et Cesare Borgia étaient deux notions assez similaires et complémentaires.

Il retourna à son bureau et claqua la porte en soufflant. Il était seul, il était donc inutile de se restreindre et de contenir sa mauvaise humeur. Il pensa quelques secondes à chercher un objet à fracasser par terre lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Le tas de papiers que le bordélique employé lui avait balancé en même temps que les déclarations de guerre… Ou de grève.

Agacé mais résolu à se défouler sur les immondices de son employé, il commença à fouiller. Découvrir les petits secrets d'Ezio Auditore Da Firenze de son patronyme complet, playboy à temps plein, employé rebelle et pourtant plein aux as par un miracle qui lui échappait étant donné qu'il le payait le minimum syndical, motivait _grandement _Cesare Borgia. De plus, le fait qu'Ezio drague tout ce qui passe, que ce soit un homme, une femme ou une chèvre, énervait tout particulièrement Cesare. Quoiqu'il exagérait, les femmes n'étant que très peu nombreuses dans son entreprise.

Il éplucha un petit moment ticket de caisse sur talon de chéquier, ne remarquant rien de bien particulier, si ce n'est un penchant certain pour le traiteur italien – « voilà qui est étonnant » marmonna le Borgia en levant les yeux au ciel, se rengorgeant dans son cynisme – et pour la lingerie sexy qu'il devait prendre un grand plaisir à offrir à ses conquêtes. Cesare étant lui-même un client assidu de ces fameuses boutiques de lingerie fine (sa sœur avait des goûts de luxe et multipliait les occasions pour qu'on lui offre des cadeaux, il fallait croire que tout était meilleur quand on se le faisait offrir), il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les noms des échoppes. Mis à part ça, il n'y avait rien de bien honteux et le chef d'entreprise fut _déçu_. Il avait réellement espéré tomber sur quelque chose de croustillant. Il s'était enthousiasmé pour rien. Et l'enthousiasme étant une denrée rare chez les Borgia, il convenait de ne pas le gaspiller de cette façon.

Brusquement, quelque chose attira son regard. C'était un tout petit papier, arraché d'un post-it (_qui_ était assez _stupide_ pour arracher une note d'une note ?), griffonné d'une écriture rapide. 1-800 assassino.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ce n'était certainement pas le numéro d'Ezio, et Cesare eut un sourire mauvais. Une hotline. Ca devenait réellement intéressant.

Il retourna le papier et étouffa une exclamation de triomphe. Poste 6, lundi, mardi, jeudi et weekend, 21h - 00h30.

Cesare sourit une nouvelle fois, de façon encore plus sinistre. Donc Ezio avait des rendez-vous très précis avec une employée de hotline, toujours la même, si bien qu'il avait ses créneaux horaires ? Eh bien eh bien… Il se voyait presque _contraint _d'appeler. C'était puéril mais nécessaire.

Il attrapa son portable personnel, se mit en anonyme et composa le numéro. Il fut redirigé plusieurs fois, il demanda le poste 6 lorsqu'on lui demanda s'il avait une préférence puis enfin, la musique d'attente commença.

Et il écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix chaude émaner du combiné à travers la musique d'attente. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement enregistré, mais en tout cas, ce qui se passait près de son oreille dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Une voix langoureuse chuchotait en roulant délicieusement les « r », enchaînant les phrases stupides les unes après les autres.

* * *

><p>Ezio Auditore Da Firenze était en train de manger les pâtes qu'avait préparées son collègue Leonardo avec gentillesse.<p>

Son job de nuit venait à peine de commencer, il s'était engueulé avec son boss et la hotline était vraiment déserte cette nuit.

Brusquement, son poste sonna. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard entendu et se rassemblèrent derrière lui. Il y avait Leo, plein d'entrain naturel, Shaun qui n'avait rien à faire ici mais qui y était quand même, Ziio qui haussait à répétition les sourcils dès qu'elle décrochait pour signifier à quel point elle trouvait ça _con_, Rebecca qui jouait au démineur pendant le boulot et Niccolo qui s'éclatait à plonger ses clients dans des états psychologiques seconds.

Ezio n'avait pas envie d'être sérieux ce soir, d'autant plus que la plupart des autres employés n'étaient même pas là et qu'il n'avait pas à supporter le management sérieux de De Sable, leur boss. Il jeta donc un regard joueur aux autres et appuya sur le bouton de la musique d'attente pour qu'elle ne cesse pas immédiatement et commença à murmurer avec une voix sexy en forçant son accent italien de la façon la plus stupide possible.

-Are you lonely? Have nothing better to do on a friday night? Then why not call and talk to me? (_es-tu seul? rien de mieux à faire un vendredi soir? Alors pourquoi ne pas appeler et me parler?_)

Leonardo s'étouffa violemment derrière lui, recrachant difficilement le café qu'il sirotait. Ziio lui tapotait le dos en haussant les sourcils, comme à son habitude. Les autres pouffaient discrètement et Shaun s'était approché pour lui faire des suggestions qu'il nota soigneusement pour ne pas les oublier lorsqu'il en aurait besoin.

-Where have you been? Just call 1-800 assassino and talk to guys just like me. (_où étais-tu? appelle seulement 1-800 assassino et parle à d'autres gars comme moi._)

-Ezio ! chuchota Niccolo en lui donnant un coup de coude. Du drama !

-We're waiting for you. I've been waiting for you my entire life! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'm waiting by the phone for you to call me all night long. (_nous t'attendons. Je t'ai attendu ma vie entière! OU ETAIS-TU? Je t'attends au téléphone pour que tu m'appelles toute la nuit!_)

Servi, Niccolo s'écroula sur le bureau, la tête dans les bras, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas se faire griller par le client.

-Prends son appel ! marmonna Rebecca.

Ezio obtempéra, trop ravi de pouvoir se détendre.

-Bonsoir…, murmura-t-il de sa voix feutrée. Alors que se passe-t-il… ? Besoin de compagnie, hmm… ?

-Je…, commença une voix masculine.

Ziio adressa à Ezio le regard qui signifiait « je veux qu'il souffre », et l'italien lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu es seul, _mio bello _? Aucun souci, je suis là pour toi… Seulement pour toi… Alors comme ça, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te tenir chaud le soir… ?

-C'est-à-dire que…

-N'en dis pas plus, _amore_… Je peux t'appeler « biscotte » ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous… ?

-Parce que tu es _craquant_…

Leo poussa un petit cri de rire et partit s'étouffer dans une autre pièce pendant que les autres pouffaient plus silencieusement.

-Mais vous êtes complètement…

-Si tu savais, _amore mio_, comme j'aimerai être une larme pour naître dans tes yeux, vivre sur ta joue et mourir sur tes lèvres, murmura Ezio de sa voix la plus passe et la plus tendancieuse.

-Ecoutez, je… Je ne suis pas là pour ça…

-Oh, timide à ce que j'entends… Si l'amour était un délit, nous serions tous les deux coupables :  
>moi de t'adorer et toi d'être adorable…<p>

Rebecca poussa un hurlement de rire et commença à pleurer sur l'épaule de Ziio qui la tapota gentiment, elle aussi en train de ricaner.

-Je ne vous permets pas de…

-_Amore_, je peux le deviner à ta voix... Tu dois être superbe... Ton postérieur doit être magnifique... Si beau que je me mettrai volontiers à l'alpinisme… Ça te dirait d'être ma montagne russe… ?

L'homme au bout du fil protesta, mais Ezio fit plus attention à la note que lui passait Leonardo, toujours mort de rire. Il sentit sa poitrine trembler d'un rire silencieux, reprit son accent à deux balles et inspira un grand coup.

-Rien qu'à ta voix, _amore_, je peux dire que tu es une œuvre d'art… Et moi, je veux être le peintre… Laisse-moi ajouter un coup de pinceau…

Rebecca murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Italien qui ajouta, sans laisser le temps à l'homme de répliquer ou raccrocher :

-Ta voix est si belle que le Pôle Nord fondrait en l'écoutant…

Cette fois, et à la surprise de tous, ce fut Ziio qui craqua et sortit de la pièce en se tenant les côtes. A l'autre bout du fil, l'autre avait brusquement cessé de vociféré et Ezio en profita pour en remettre une couche.

-Peut-être t'ai-je effrayé, _amore mio_, mais sache que si à chaque fois que je pensais à toi une fleur poussait, alors la Terre ne serait plus qu'un immense jardin de roses rouges comme la passion qui m'habite…

Shaun lui griffonna quelque chose à nouveau et Ezio trouva l'idée excellente puisqu'il enchaîna sans perdre de temps.

-Ecrivons notre chemin sur le parchemin de l'amour à l'encre de nos cœurs… Mon esprit et ta voix, combinées en une seule entité, donneront vie à un monde nouveau…

-Putain le con, c'est le Fantôme de l'Opéra… ! marmonna Rebecca en se tapant la cuisse.

Niccolo lui tendit son téléphone où les paroles de la chanson étaient écrites et Ezio n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

-Dans mon sommeil, je t'entends… Ta voix me visitait toutes les nuits, avant même que je te connaisse… _Amore_…

Le portable chuta au sol lorsque Niccolo fut incapable de le tenir tout en riant. Ezio décida qu'il était temps de porter le coup final lorsque Ziio fit son retour dans la pièce.

-Did that fall from heaven hurts? 'Cause it looks like it was a long fall and... (_est-ce que cette chute depuis le paradis a fait mal? parce que j'ai l'impression que c'était une longue chute et..._)

Les autres derrière lui furent agités d'un fou-rire désespéré et Ezio sentait son calme lui échapper à son tour.

Il s'emmêla quelques secondes mais se reprit immédiatement, tel l'italian lover qu'il était.

- YOU'RE AN ANGEL, THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY. You must call ME. Not ANYONE else. (_TU ES UN ANGE, C'EST CE QUE J'ESSAIE DE DIRE. Tu dois m'appeler MOI. Et PERSONNE d'autre._)

Ezio inspira doucement et mit en place les dernières salves.

-I lost my number, can I please have yours? ( _j'ai perdu mon numéro, est-ce que je pourrai s'il te plaît avoir le tien?_)

L'autre au bout du fil ne répondit pas mais Ezio le savait encore en ligne, alors il finit par murmurer de la voix la plus sensuelle et douce qu'il pouvait émettre, roulant outrageusement les « r » comme un pigeon roucoulant :

-_Amore_, c'était un moment magique… Et je le chérirai jusqu'à la fin des temps… Ta voix est comme un papillon qui s'est posé parmi les siens et a fait s'envoler un millier d'autres dans mon estomac et dans mon cœur… Je t'aime sans même t'avoir vu… Si un grain de sable était mon amour pour toi, tout le Sahara ne suffirait pas à te dire à quel point je t'aime… _Amore _! Je dois te quitter… ! Le soleil se décline, un jour se termine qu'il soit pour toi les prémisses d'une ivresse nocturne pleine de promesse, bonne nuit. _Te amo, principessa delle mie notte… _!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, prêt à éclater de rire avec ses amis, une voix froide et pourtant trop connue émana du combiné.

-Lorsque vous aurez fini de débiter vos inepties, Auditore, vous viendrez dans mon bureau. Je crains que votre boulot nocturne qui vous empêche de patrouiller dans _mes _locaux ne vous ait dépossédé de vos neurones restants.

Ezio raccrocha, le visage décomposé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! demanda Rebecca.

-…C'était mon boss.

Leonardo recracha son café sur Niccolo avant de sortir en courant de la pièce avec Shaun, incapable de soutenir la mine déconfite d'Ezio.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu!<strong>

**Une pitite review? Oui, non, oui? OUI? (je n'essaie pas de vous aiguiller... Nooon)**

**Merci de votre lecture~!**

**-ELP~**


End file.
